


A Time to Dance

by WriterSine



Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Garreg Mach Ball, May I have this dance?, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Manuela persuades Seteth to take a break and enjoy the ball.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth
Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Time to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Those Who Drabble in the Dark on the Felannie Fever Discord. Prompt: "It's time to dance"(dancing, dances, teaching dancing etc.)

“Be careful, if you keep frowning like that, your face might freeze that way,” Manuela said as she came to stand beside him.

Seteth frowned at her. “That’s not possible.”

Manuela laughed, the sound husky and warm. She gestured to the room before them with the hand holding her glass. “The ball is in full swing, it’s time to drink, dance, and be merry.” 

Seteth turned to look at the students congregated around the room, talking and laughing in small clusters. Others moved across the dancefloor in pairs. Music filled the brightly lit hall. He glanced back at Manuela in time to see her down the rest of her glass. “You have had too much of the former, I take it?”   
  
Her mouth popped open. “I have not!” Manuela replied, then sighed. The words that followed were so quiet that Seteth almost didn’t hear them over the music. “Not yet at least.” Her gaze dropped to her empty glass, her smile disappearing. A forlorn look took its place.

Guilt pinched him. He said in a gentler tone, “It is quite pleasant to see everyone enjoying themselves after the series of distressing events as we have seen these last few moons.” Manuela’s lifted her gaze met his and Seteth felt like kicking himself. He hastened to add, “You are right, it’s important to take our joys where they may be found.”

She smiled and he smiled in return. There was a moment of silence between them, then Manuela said, “Do you dance, Seteth?” Her tone was light again.

He looked out at the dancers. “I am able to, though I have not done so in quite some time.”

“Could I persuade you to take a turn around the room with me?” She set her glass on a nearby table and held out her hand.

Seteth took it. “It would be my pleasure, Manuela.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one's a tad shorter than the others but as the scene unfolded this seemed like a satisfying ending. I would imagine it happening after their B Support.


End file.
